Arknights: The Anomaly
by P1anoman2020
Summary: “Be careful what you wish for...” When I heard this statement for the first time, I didn’t think much of it. I was playing Arknights, when I suddenly lost consciousness, only to find myself in a random alleyway, that I don’t know anything about. Maybe I should’ve listened to that statement about wishing for something. Or not, I’ll just have to see for myself. (SI/OC)
1. 1

Chapter 1: The Anomaly

**(Disclaimer: This is really self-explanatory. I don't own anything except my OC.)**

It was 11:55 PM on a dark Sunday night, I was sitting on my bed, about to close the laptop that was on my lap. Of course, I had been working on an assignment for school that was due the following morning. **Procrastination is fun!**

"That should be good enough," I whispered to myself, closing the laptop, and grabbing my phone.

Upon grabbing my phone, I immediately opened Arknights, the game that had been my favourite ever since it was released. I had played many games like Arknights, including Girls' Frontline and Azur Lane, but Arknights was by far my favourite of the three.

As I opened the app, a thought crossed my mind.

_"What if this world was real? What if the operators were real? I wish I could go to that world. I would kill for a chance to get out of my current life. It's so dull and boring. Oh well, I'm probably not the first person to wish for this, and we all know it won't happen..." _Just then, I noticed a weird option on the login screen, that I had never seen before. It read, **"Visit Terra".**

Seeing the option, I almost dropped my phone. "What the fuck?" I almost raised my voice when I stopped myself, remembered that the rest of my family were currently sleeping.

_"Okay, something's not right. I randomly think about going to Terra, and this option shows up? This can't be a coincidence. Then again, with the world I live in, **the most boring and uninteresting answer is usually the correct one**. Oh well, being optimistic can't hurt anybody, and besides, I don't have anything better to do anyways." _

With these thoughts in mind, I clicked the button, hoping for the best, yet expecting the worst. Another message popped up, **"You Can't Undo This Action, Do You Still Want To Continue?" **Only 2 options remained on the screen, **"Yes"** and **"No"**.

"Wow, way to sound ominous..." I whispered to myself, thinking about what might happen.

_"If this really is what it says it is, I might actually get a chance to meet some, or maybe all of the operators. On top of that, I might get to learn about some of the classified backstories if I'm in the right place at the right time. Maybe I could kick some ass while I'm over there. I mean, the fact that I get to see a different world in itself is amazing, even though Terra may very well be a dystopian world. Besides, if I were to press _**'No'**_, then chances are, I probably won't get this chance again, and I'd probably never forgive myself for not choosing _**'Yes'**_, because I would possibly be passing up an opportunity of a lifetime." _I silently thought.

"Fuck it. How could I possibly pass this opportunity up?" Once again stopping myself from shouting, I pressed the **'Yes' **button.

**"Please wait for a few minutes" **It read. I waited a minute, not really expecting anything, when all of the sudden, my vision started... Glitching? It was as if I had just become the chosen one from "The Matrix", and I was seeing my surroundings in various codes.

Just as I got used to my glitchy vision, it was about a minute later that my vision went white. At that moment, I lost consciousness.

**3rd Person POV **

Two figures, one Cautus, and one Draco, both with long white and gray hair were walking down the street, going to a group meeting. A gang of unlucky thugs decided that these two were perfect targets. "Alright you two! Give us your money! You're both infected, so we can take whatever we want from you!" One of them shouted. "Oh really?" The Draco spoke, preparing her arts, and getting ready to cast it. "Shit! She can use originium arts!? RUN!"

Just then, an ice wall formed around them, closing off their escape route. "Like either of us would let you get away after that." Stated the Cautus, who just casted the ice wall. "Disappear, scum. You can regret your choice while you burn in the flames." A wave of flames consumed the targets. "AAAAHHHH!" Their screams pierced the air. Not even half a minute later, they were dead. They melted under the sheer level of heat that consumed them.

"What a disappointment." The Draco spoke. The Cautus looked at her, wondering if she was actually being serious. "To be honest, you shouldn't be surprised. This is Victoria, after all. The 2nd most crime infested place in the world, after Syracuse. There are sure to be thugs and gangs around." The Cautus returned the conversation. "There's nothing left here for us. Let's head to the meeting."

With that they started walking down the street, the Draco taking the lead, with the Cautus following close behind. "Hmm?" The Draco looked into the alleyway she had almost walked past. "Who are these people who keep ending up in alleyways? It's particularly a lot more frequent in Victoria for some reason..." She walked into the alleyway, and examined the person that was lying on the ground. "Unconscious. I can't tell if he is infected or not, his clothes conceal him well." The Draco looked around when her colleague spoke. "Leave him. We should go now, we are going to be late." The Cautus was trying get her friend, and leader, to stop paying attention to this person, and focus on what was actually important. "Alright, let's go. Those who discriminate against the infected will pay. I personally, will make sure of that." With that, the pair left the alleyway.

**My POV**

I don't think I've ever done a better job at faking unconsciousness. _"This is the first fucking minute being conscious and all, and I already see not only Talulah, but FrostNova as well? My bad luck surprises me yet again. Or maybe it's good luck? I mean, they'd have no reason to want to kill me, so I guess I'm fine. Still, I'm glad I resisted the urge to stretch and look around, as I probably would've been interrogated by those two. That aside..." _I got up, and looked at my surroundings_. _

_"Where is my phone? Why do I have a pair of visor-like sunglasses on? And most importantly, where am I? Some sort of alleyway? When I look outside of this alleyway, it looks fairly technologically advanced. Originium has to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard of. It's practically an endless source of power, but at what cost? But that aside, I thought I overheard her say something about Victoria, which I believe is this world's version of Britain. So maybe I can find the Glasgow gang if I stick around. And now that I think of it, I somehow managed to completely understand those two. To me it sounds like English, but it probably isn't to them. You know what? Why question it, it just happened, and nothing I do or say will change it, so forget about it. So, back to the phone searching..."_

I checked myself from top to bottom, to no avail. _"You've gotta be kidding me. I need to find my phone. That would make anything that comes my way a lot easier to handle. Oh right, my surroundings, I might find something."_

Checkling my surroundings, I managed to find what looked like a phone, but it was way more technologically advanced than any phone that I might've previously owned. I started fidgeting with it, trying to get a feel for it's controls, and how exactly this thing worked.

_"This is actually a really cool device. It can turn in to a tablet, and it can even project it's screen onto a surface. The main thing that gets me though, is the fact that this thing has limitless battery. No more charging, no more dying, and certainly no more Chromebook ads either! I like it! Well that settles that. Now, I know I have sunglasses on, but what about the rest of my clothes?"_

Looking down at myself, I instantly recognized my favourite pair of running shoes, coloured a neon yellow, that had the ability to glow in the dark, even if only slightly.

I also had on a comfortable yet casual pair of black pants, a blue, grey and white hoodie, unzipping the hoodie, I found a white t-shirt underneath. I left the hood over my head, as I didn't really feel like flipping it down.

Thankfully it was fairly warm, aside from the slight temperature fluctuations that Talulah and FrostNova caused.

_"Alright. I think it's time to step out of the alleyway. Also, considering the fact that Talulah and FrostNova went to the street behind me, I think I'll go to the much more lively looking street in front of me." _

Walking towards the end of the alleyway, I stopped myself one last time. _"__Oh wait, what should I call myself? Definitely not my original name. Dumb bible names, so boring and overused. You know what, I'm going to call myself Lunar. Because why the fuck not? So Terra, prepare yourself, because Lunar is here."_

And finally, I stepped out of the alleyway, and into the street. Looking around, I was completely flabbergasted. Only two words left my mouth:

_"Fuck me." _

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha! Evil cliffhanger, I know, but I couldn't resist. Anyways, I kind of wrote this when I got the idea, and I had to rewrite it a few times. Another thing, I had to interpret a few things:**

**-Talulah's race was never revealed, so based on her artwork, I noticed she had many similarities to Ch'en, who is also a Lung, so I went with that. (I thought she was a Sarkaz at first).**

**-Syracuse is supposedly filled with criminals, and the mafia thrives there. So I had initially planned on starting my OC in Syracuse, but I came to think against the idea, and decided to start my character off in Victoria instead.**

**-I'm also assuming that there are more than a few prominent gangs in Victoria, with Glasgow being the most prominent gang in Victoria. Also, at this current point in time, Siege hasn't met or fought with Indra yet, so Indra is the current leader of Glasgow. This is pre-cannon, it's just Lunar hasn't figured that out yet, but he will soon.**

**Also, we will be seeing more characters in the upcoming chapters. Now, the golden question: Pairings? To be honest, I'm not really sure, but I will take recommendations.**

**I'll try to update whenever I can. Don't get your hopes up though, I'm pretty slow, due to my life being an absolute torrent of crap right now.**

**Finally, I'm open to criticism, but just know that this is my first crack at writing a FanFiction, so hopefully it isn't too bad.  
**


	2. 2

Chapter 2: Victoria

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.)**

What I saw in front of me could only be described as incredible. It was like looking at a technologically advanced Times Square, except that there weren't nearly as many people, it was way more spacious, and it looked animated.

Then again, this is an animated world, so I can't really be too surprised. I got to see the "noble" side of Victoria, or at least some of it.

This street in particular looked quite lively. Neon lights and screens were everywhere, and there were advertisements for different products. The people walking around had different features, and were from different races, but I noticed that the majority of people were Felines, with Caprinaes and Ursus being a close second.

One thing I noticed instantly was the fact that Victoria was an EXTREMELY diverse place. There were about 10-15 races in this street alone. Also, people seem to generally be a lot shorter, which is good for me, considering I'm still stuck at a measly 5'7'.

_"I'm honestly surprised that race isn't a big deal here. Although I'm sure everyone has stereotypes about each other's races. I wonder what they think about humans? Then again, I might want to keep myself concealed just in case people have a thing against humans. That makes me wonder... Is the doctor human? Oh well, no point in thinking about that now." _

Still standing just outside the alleyway, I started strolling down the street. _"Now that I think about it, what about my financial position? That is an extreme cause for concern. I don't have a wallet on me, but then again, who would, everything is probably done on people's devices. I'll check my phone." _

Putting my back against the nearest wall I could find, I pulled out my phone-like device, and started fidgeting with it a bit. _"Alright, these controls are definitely going to take some getting used to." _Finally making it to the home screen of the device, I found an app called **"RBV"**.

_"Yeah... I really should've seen that coming, it probably stands for the 'Royal Bank of Victoria' or something like that. Okay, now for the golden question! How much do I have? And what currency do I have if any?"_

To be honest, I really didn't see this coming. When I checked the cash system, it became clear to me that the Lungmen Dollar was a Global currency, and that there was no other existing currency in the world. Putting my back to the wall of a nearby building, leaning on it, I checked the app.

_"18,000 Lungmen Dollars... not bad. Now I either have enough to sustain myself for a few months, or a few days, depending on the market. So, why not find a shop of some kind and check the prices?" _

As I finished the thought, I put my phone into my zipper pocket, and zipped up the pocket, so that way, I wouldn't get pick-pocketed without noticing. Pushing myself off the wall, I started walking down the street again.

I immediately had a thought. _"I wonder if there is a piano shop around here. I want to see if they've changed the design at all." _

For those who don't know, I am an extremely musical person. Perfect pitch and all that jazz. That aside, ever since I saw Chapter 5-6, and how Swire was bragging to Hoshiguma about a 1.8 million Lungmen Dollar Piano she had, I wanted to see what the pianos were like.

Oh boy did I ever want to have a chance of playing that thing. I'd bet all 18,000 Lungmen Dollars of my cash on the fact that I could outplay Swire on that piano, any day of the week.

It's kind of a shame that in canon, they left out details on how big the piano was, the only thing I knew about it was the price. It also sucks that the thing was absolutely mauled by falling debris. Of course that had to happen. Poor piano.

_"Jeez. I really hope that piano was luxurious. If it was only an upright piano, then I am so screwed. Knowing that upright pianos can be anywhere from 1 to 10 thousand, depending on the sound and the quality of the instrument, if an upright piano costs 1.8 million Lungmen Dollars, than that means what I currently have is second to nothing. And that is a problem."_

Nearing a building, I caught sight of a massive selection of different instruments through a window. And I mean MASSIVE.

They had everything from acoustic instruments, to what looked to be Electric instruments and gadgets, until I realized that they were all originium-powered. "Damn. Now that's what you call a fucking selection. And I seriously need to get used to originium power being a thing..." I whispered to no one in particular, as I walked up to the entrance.

Stepping inside, I was met with the sight of a decently sized, bright-looking room, with instruments covering the walls. At the back of the room, there was a 9-foot Grand Piano.

Walking up to it, I began to examine it. It's price tag was quite the number: 1.2 million Lungmen Dollars. Not quite as expensive as Swire's piano, but still pretty damn expensive.

"Hey. No touching unless you can play." I heard someone call out. Turning to my right, I noticed someone sitting behind a counter. An older female Ursus, who looked like she was in her 50's. Honestly, I wasn't too surprised, I had gotten used to the animal features that people had at this point.

"And if I said I could play?"

"Well just about anyone can play, but not very many can play at a high level." A matter-of-fact statement.

"In that case, you have nothing to worry about." I sat down on the piano bench and began to play.

She was about to try and stop me, but after about half a second, she stopped herself. Instead, she sat down and started to listen.

About halfway through the piece, I realized I had attracted a bit of a crowd from outside, who had heard the music and came in the store. A few people were recording me playing, even though I still had my hoodie and my visor to conceal my face.

_"Great. Just what I needed. To get a fuckton of unwanted attention, and on the first day no less. At least they can't see my face. Or my race, for that matter." _

Finishing the piece, I stood up from the bench, took a bow, and headed over to the counter where the clerk was. "Does that count as high level playing?"

"Definitely. You should come here to play more often, I like hearing you play. Also, it's good for my business. You attracted a significant amount of attention today."

"Maybe too much attention." I sighed. "Well, I might come back if I get the chance."

To be honest, I knew I probably wouldn't get that chance. With that, I started to make my way out of the store.

"Hey! What's your name?" A few different people asked me, seemingly desperate to know who I was.

_"Are these guys reporters in disguise? Yikes. I'm going to continue to walk out of this store slow~" _It was at this moment that the people who were asking questions started morphing their phones into what looked like futuristic cameras.

_"Forget that. I'm out of here. Time to see if I'm any faster than I used to be." _

I pushed my way out of the store, turned left and took off running once I got outside. Somehow, I picked up some serious speed. But I wasn't the only one who had abnormal speed levels.

Most of the reporters were chasing me to a decent degree. Their speed didn't quite match my own, but they were certainly giving me a tough time.

_"Left!" _I turned into an alleyway. "_Right! Slight Right!" _I was attempting to steer my way through all the alleys. Jumping off of walls was a tactic I was using to add speed, and it was working.

I was able to navigate the slim alleyways and even jump off walls with little to no effort. I know most (if not all) of the characters could do it better than I could, but it's a good place to start.

There was one thing that was very clear to me, and that was the change in my reflexes. Back in my own world, they were already very fast compared to most people, but this was insane.

I felt like I could react to bullets in time if I needed to. Not that I had the physical ability to dodge them though. But I'll work on that. I know it's possible in this world.

I continued running from the reporters until I reached an open area, right in the slums of Victoria. While I was running, it didn't occur to me that I ran straight into the slums.

I stopped, and listened. I could hear the reporters a fair distance away from me, probably a few turns behind.

That was now the least of my worries though. Ahead of me, I saw a collection of backpacks and belongings scattered all over the place. But there was one more thing in my field of vision that was concerning. Rather, a certain individual that was sitting down on a bench, that had looked up, and now was staring right at me.

I wasn't sure who I'd meet first, but it had to happen at some point. It appears I've stumbled onto the sub-plot. And I have to say, I'm surprised. I didn't expect Indra to be first. At least, I was fairly certain that it was Indra.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?" Any doubts I might've had about this person not being Indra were shattered after she spoke that sentence.

_"Please don't attack me..."_

"Oi! You gotta bleedin' death wish!? If ya don't want to talk, I'll make ya talk!" With that, she stood up, and slamed her fists together.

_"Forget the reporters... I'm so fucked."_

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! And the first Canon Character has made an appearance. I'm sure many people who read into the backstories were expecting Siege or Ch'en, but Indra is the first to appear. Poor Lunar is about to get absolutely thrashed.**

**Also, a few things:**

**I know it's been a month. Despite Covid-19, I've been pretty busy. I'll try to update more frequently, but like before, don't get your hopes up.**

* * *

**The support for this FanFic has been insane. 23 Favourites, and 33 Follows. I wasn't expecting nearly that much in one month, and after only one chapter. Thanks for the support! **

* * *

**And Finally, the Reviews!**

**_beingLazy: _**Hopefully you like where this story goes. In terms of my OC, I know a lot of people don't like them being overpowered. But, at the same time, a lot of people don't like them being useless either. I'll try to make sure Lunar is balanced.

**_nerothekid456: _**Thanks for the support! :)

**_TegamiBachi25:_** Let's a go indeed. Thanks for the support! Hopefully I can keep it up! :D

**_Krysvun: _**Thanks for the Constructive Criticism! This review must've taken you a long time to write. Hopefully this chapter was an improvement. I added a lot more Narration, and a lot more shortened paragraphs. Thankfully, when you wrote this review, I wasn't that far into this chapter, so I had time to take a look and make some changes. I did have a lot of thoughts at the beginning of this chapter, but I felt that it was necessary. I'll try to keep my writing from becoming too blocky.

_**HeavenLibrary: **_Thanks for your support! :)

_**Roasin: **I see you are a man of culture. XD_

* * *

**Anyways, I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can. Also, from now on, I'll start off with the reviews before getting into the chapter. Stay safe out there, and self-isolate if you can.**


	3. 3

**The Review Section!**

**Hero of Justice Roxas: **Yeah, I thought the music part was a nice touch. I have a theory that Originium Arts abilities might have something to do with music (Amiya plays the Violin, Exusiai's favourite thing to do is listen to Hip-Hop, aside from eating Apple Pie, of course XD). I will be adding more character interactions as we go.

Yeah, making Lunar OP certainly wasn't something I wanted to do, as I feel an OP character makes a story predictable, especially if it's the main character. The character basically steamrolls every single enemy he faces, and it becomes stale after a while. I do plan on making Lunar strong in the future, but not for a while. I already have a few plans for some abilities... :3

Lunar's in for a beating, I'll say that much!

Lunar x FrostNova. That's an interesting idea. And not a far-fetched one at that. They might end up meeting, as FrostNova and Talulah were causing trouble in Victoria. And if Lunar screws up canon enough, he may end up changing FrostNova's fate.

As for Lunar x Saria, it's less likely to happen out of the 2 ships. (I agree though, Saria is underrated) /

Just to let you know, ships haven't been decided yet, so anything could happen.

And as for your question, Siege hasn't come into the picture yet. Currently, it's Indra and Morgan who run things. Siege shows up after Victoria falls into anarchy, and shit hits the fan. Currently, Victoria hasn't fallen just yet. It will fall at some point, but the question is... When?

**TegamiBachi25: ***Insert Run Meme Song Here*

**Not too many reviews this time, so let's get right into the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Glasgow

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.)**

* * *

At this point, moving would be a good idea. A VERY good idea.

_"Fuck."_

That was the only word that I could think of. This situation was only getting worse by the second, with Indra slowly walking towards me, cracking her knuckles, and her tail was swaying behind her as she made her approach.

Not to mention the confident grin she had on her face, only reminding me of my impending demise.

_"The last thing I want is to be mauled by a tigress with a serious battle-lust problem."_

However, before I could take any action myself, it seemed that I would be saved by the reporters I tried to run from. The remaining reporters had just entered one of the many alleyways that led into Glasgow's lair.

"Wait! Guys, stop! It's Indra! Leader of Glasgow! Forget the pianist! RUN!" The reporters basically made a U-Turn when they saw Indra. So much for them.

"Pianist huh? I didn't take ya for the soft type." She lowered her guard when she said that.

"That crap is for cowards. So get lost. Ya won't give me a good fight anyways." She turned around, and started walking away, clearly uninterested.

Yeah, she just assumed I was soft for being a pianist. That doesn't sit well with me. I know a lot of people would suck up their pride and run, but that isn't me.

_"Like hell I'm just going to let you walk away. Now you've pissed me off. But I know I can't beat you physically, so I'll just beat you verbally. I know this is probably going to end in a physical beat-down, but I'm not cowardly enough to let that slide. Besides, this is going to be a lasting impression."_

"So, this is the leader of Glasgow? With a title like that, I would at least expect you not to run from me at first sight."

"Did you just say somethin'?"

I put on a slight grin after her question. Indra stopped in her tracks, turning her head, just enough to look at me, giving me the classic one eyed glare. In response, I took off my visor, and put it in my pocket, knowing that things might get ugly.

And by _might_, I mean _will _get ugly.

I knew that she was listening to what I was saying, and she just wanted to see if I was going to continue badmouthing her after she gave me her attention. She might've been testing me, but I was far beyond the point of caring. I was PISSED.

"Besides, to assume that I'm a weak coward because I'm a pianist is a really piss poor assumption." I prolonged the word 'really' just to piss Indra off. And it was working.

She was now glaring daggers at me with her yellow eyes, only to be met with a judgemental gaze from my silver ones. Or at least, I think they're silver?

"Playing piano for a decade and a half gave me so much grip strength that I'm practically unbeatable in a game of mercy. And you want to call me soft?"

"You got a real pair on ya to talk back to me like that." She turned again, and was completely facing me now.

"I'm just defending myself. Maybe other people would let you talk shit about something they're passionate about, but I won't. I don't give a fuck about how much stronger you are than me, or how good you are in a fight."

The air seemed to lighten up a bit after my statement. Indra was still looking at me, but she stopped glaring at me. In fact, she had a smirk on her face.

"Y'know what? You've got spunk mate. I like that. Ya didn't even hesitate to talk back, even after I threatened ya. What's your name?"

"Lunar. You?" I already knew her name, but I wanted to give Indra the impression that I didn't know too much about her.

"Indra. Nice to meet ya." She walked over to me, and then stopped just outside of a handshake range. "Let's fight."

_"Of course you had to do tha-."_

Before I could finish that thought, Indra had already taken a boxing stance, and threw a right jab, which was aimed directly at my face. I leaned back, narrowly avoiding the jab.

My next move was of course to create more distance between Indra and myself, and hope that someone interrupts this fight.

I jumped back, hoping to create some distance, only for that distance to be closed instantly, and for Indra's left fist to nail me in the stomach. I was knocked back a few meters from the sheer force of the punch. Well, at least I created distance right?

_"Shit. That really hurt. I see what her profile meant about winning fight based off a sheer force alone. Even with my enhanced strength and speed, I'm still defenceless against her punches."_

"Impressive." Indra relaxed her stance. "Not many people can take a hit like that and stay standing. Most people puke after getting hit, or just go down. You've got some stamina, but don't think I'm done just yet!"

Indra got back into a boxing stance. This time, I followed suit, getting into a stance of my own. I still felt the pain from Indra's previous punch, and the pain was wearing down on me. She beckoned me forward, wanting me to attack her.

_"I want to at least get a hit in before going down. But how? Trading punches with her is a losing game. Kicking would be an option though. I haven't seen Indra do any kicks in her attack animations, or this fight either. I can't aim for the head with a kick, she's too fast for that. My kick will be met with a block, or worse, a punch. Then I'm screwed. I got it. I'll aim for the legs. With her stance, blocking a low kick would be difficult. Also, if I get punched, I'll try backhanding using the momentum."_

"OI! You gonna attack me or what?"

"I'm gonna try."

Putting my left foot forward, I got in range, and threw a kick with my right leg, aimed at the outside of Indra's left knee, since it was the closest to me. Sadly, Indra lifted her leg, and turned it slightly to the left, so that my kick hit the front of her shin.

Indra then followed up with another left hook to the stomach, which made its mark. She then sent a right hook to my face, which hit. But little did Indra know, I was waiting for that.

_"NOW!"_

After taking the punch, I backhanded Indra with my right fist using the momentum from the punch I took. And the best part:

It actually connected.

Sadly, that was the only shot I was going to get, as I took another left hook to the stomach. The pain was too much, and I fell to one knee, gripping my mid-section.

"Damn... You hit like a truck... I... don't even know how... I'm still conscious." I barely managed to get that sentence out. I was certain that if I took another punch to the gut, I would puke, then faint soon after.

Adjusting myself to a sitting position, I looked up at Indra. She seemed to have felt the backhand to some degree, but not enough to do any real damage.

"I'm surprised ya landed a hit. And a decent one at that. Ya have potential, but ya still aren't any match for me." She puffed out her chest, giving me a confident grin.

"Still though, you did pretty well. I've been undefeated for a long fuckin' time, and it's been a while since I've been hit. One question though. Are you a human?"

I put one finger up to signify to Indra that I needed a second. Collecting myself, I pulled the hood of my sweater down, which somehow managed to stay up during the fight. It also helped me tank a punch to the face. Finally, I answered Indra.

"Yeah... Got a problem with that?" I gave Indra a look. Although I wanted it to be a threatening one, I doubted it was anything close to it. I was a wreck, still gasping for air, while still trying to keep the pain under control. Thankfully, it was working.

"Nah. Just curious."

_"Really? I tried to hide my face for that long, only for people not to care at all? I mean, I'm not really complaining about the face hiding part, because those reporters don't have my face, so they can't put anything in the news. So at least I prevented that."_

I was about to continue the conversation, but I was interrupted by Indra, who was hollering to someone who was behind me, but a fair distance away.

"OI! Morgan! What the hell took ya so long?"

_"Morgan? If I recall correctly, she was Indra's strategist until Siege came along."_

I turned my head, still sitting on the ground. I saw a group of people, with a blond-haired feline with blue eyes at the forefront of the group. She had tanned skin, and a choker on her neck, similar to Indra's own.

Morgan was a little bit shorter than Indra, I'd say she was about 168 centimetres tall, 5 less than Indra's 173 centimetres, and 6 less than my 174 centimetres.

_"So that's Morgan? They never revealed her appearance in the game. Also, I assume the people behind her are Glasgow's members, or at least some of them."_

There were about 10 people behind Morgan. I counted 3 Felines, 3 Kurantas, 2 Ursus, a Sarkaz, and a Vouivre. It was mixed in terms of gender.

_"Well that's a relief. Good thing it wasn't a bunch of felines, I would've felt like an outsider. Then again, I kind of am an outsider."_

"Sorry Boss!" Morgan ran over to the center of the area where Indra and I were.

"The raid didn't go as I planned. The VGS is a really tough place to get into. The people there guarding it are really tough."

_"VGS? Victorian Guard School? I thought Ch'en attended that place. Also, why would they want to raid it?"_

Morgan turned to me. "And who are you? You must be pretty tough to be conscious after fighting Indra. That's the first time I've seen it happen."

"Lunar. I guess I am pretty tough... but I've still got a ways to go before... I can put up a good fight." I was about to ask a question, but Indra beat me to it, and asked me a question first.

"Ya know what? You're pretty tough, and Glasgow could use some more members. Wanna join?"

_"I mean, I don't really have anywhere else to go. And besides, I don't know when, but Victoria will fall into anarchy at some point, and when that happens, we'll be seeing Siege soon after."_

"Sure. I don't really have anywhere else to go. I've been wandering the streets for a while."

Just then, I felt a piece of clothing hit my face. A jacket, to be more precise. It was black, and that's when I noticed that everyone else had a black jacket on as well, aside from Indra.

"We all wear jackets around here, and we all stay together. Those the golden rule. Also, we settle problems by fighting each other. For example, if you don't like something Indra decides, you fight her. That goes for anyone here." Morgan was quick to tell me how things were with Glasgow.

I stood up, feeling a little better.

_"Well, I guess this is happening."_

I took off my sweater, dropping it on the concrete floor. I put on the black jacket I had received, picked up my sweater again, and swung it over my shoulder. What? You didn't think I'd just leave it there, did you? It's a perfectly good sweater.

"Welcome to Glasgow, Lunar."

With that, Morgan turned around and walked over to the other members of Glasgow.

"Oi. Lunar."

Indra had toned her voice down a bit, taking a casual tone, with a hint of seriousness underneath.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just letting ya know, next time we fight, I won't go easy on ya."

_"THAT WAS EASY?!"_

"Well, next time we fight, I won't be nearly as weak as I was today either." I put on a grin, and so did Indra, albeit Indra's grin was more visible.

"Now that's the spirit mate!" Indra slapped me on the back.

"Ow!"

_"Well. I better count my lucky breaks. I'm off to good start. But I still wonder what's going to happen when Victoria falls into anarchy..."_

* * *

**Massive A/N: **

**A lot of things to say about this chapter. **

**-Indra was pretty tough to write. I had to take in a few factors here:**

**1\. This is Indra before she met Siege.**

**As a result. I assumed Indra would still be more likely to use words like "Fuck" and "Shit" due to the fact that Siege was the massively polite one, and Indra probably toned that down when she met Siege.**

**2\. Indra still hasn't lost a fight yet.**

**Indra also still has a streak to uphold, as she still hasn't lost a fight yet. So I figured that Indra was generally feeling pretty good about herself, as a result, she'd be in a pretty good mood.**

**3\. The way Indra speaks is really weird, as she sometimes says "ya" and other times she'll say "you".**

**Lunar gets angry due to Indra's assumption that he's soft, due to his piano playing. (Indra looks down on stuff like that) So, instead of walking away unscathed like he could've, he swings back... Even though he knew the possible consequences beforehand. Lunar doesn't like to take crap from anybody.**

**Now, I played with a couple ideas this chapter. Raids on the Victorian Guard School was one of them. This makes things interesting now, and it will make things extremely complex as Victoria falls. For example, there are 2 specific Lungmenite sisters, and they are currently both in Victoria. You might know where I'm going with this.**

**(If you don't know which 2 characters I'm talking about, I'll give you a hint: These 2 characters were both shown in the A-1 Promotional Anime Trailer, albeit briefly, at the same time)  
**

**Finally, Morgan. This is were I've had to interpret a lot. Morgan's character hasn't been revealed in canon, although her appearance was leaked. We can't have a Glasgow without a Morgan, and the only thing I knew about her is that she's the strategist of the group. So I assumed she was the second in command, and that she looks up to Indra a fair deal. So, I went from there.**

**I got this chapter out in half the time it took for the last one, so that's a step in the right direction. Also, this chapter was a bit longer, as I got caught up in the fight scene and the character interactions. (And the massive A/N). The plot thickens...**

* * *

**So, I'll try to get out another chapter when I can. So until then, stay safe, self isolate, and don't catch Covid-19. **


	4. 4

**The Review Section!**

**Goqqi: **

Thanks for reading! Glad you enjoyed it! This chapter is about the same as the last one, but I'll try to increase the volume as I go along. Also, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I've already gotten started on chapter 5, so hopefully I can get that out soon.

**RiskClauzt: **Glad you enjoyed it! I actually forgot to mention, but one of the characters in your guess was correct. Also, thanks for sending me the Bagpipe translation! That will definitely be used in the future!

**Hero Of Justice Roxas: **You're right that Originium arts would be very taxing mentally, and I imagine it's probably taxing physically as well, even for those who aren't infected. (Obviously the infected are physically taxed as is.)

As for Lunar's future in terms of strength, being a Jack of all trades would be ideal. Although Lunar hasn't been given any time to think about what he should do regarding strength, as he's being dragged around. He'll get used to it eventually. :3

In terms of interaction, this chapter was more focused on Morgan, with a side of Indra and one of the two OC's I added. Hopefully you like it!

I imagine that a Lunar x FrostNova pairing would be quite sad, seeing as Oripathy most likely can't be cured. That would become a very dark story, as Lunar would do everything in his power to keep FrostNova alive. There's only one way to prevent a sad story between the two, and that would be that Oripathy's infection rate gets slowed down to a crawl due to treatment, to the point where it doesn't even matter anymore. It would also be a good ending if Oripathy gets cured, but we all know that isn't going to happen. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :3

**Artyom-Dreizehn: **I agree, being OP is not really a main character thing. If any main character becomes too powerful, there should be drawbacks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Krysvun: **Glad to hear that last chapter was an improvement, I can only hope this chapter is even better than the last. Also, I'll try not to make scenes seem lacking.

As for the OC suggestion, I actually added some OC's here, and there will be more to come in future chapters.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and also for the constructive criticism!

**Shadow of the Hitokiri: **Yes, Even though it took me a while, here's another chapter! :3

**_Some Extra Notes..._**

With the semi-translated chapter 7 release, I learned that I had a few misconceptions, for example, Talulah is actually a Draco. So, I'll be fixing stuff like that. Also, I may have confused some people with the hint I gave, due to a slight term misconception. So, I've fixed that too. Also, just to clear up some conclusion:

**Lung: **refers to an individual of the race. (Ch'en is a Lung.)

**Lungmenite:** refers to an inhabitant of Lungmen.

**Alright! Let's get into the chapter!**

**(I don't own anything except my OC's)**

Chapter 4: Rivalry

* * *

After my short exchange with Indra, she just started walking in a specific direction, and everyone started following her, myself included.

"So where are we headed?" I asked Morgan, feeling more comfortable sticking close to a character I was somewhat familiar with.

"Back to the base. We just finished a contract, so everyone is getting a break. Although, I have to go over some plans for a raid on the VGS."

I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that response. I do know about the VGS raids, and I also know that she's the strategist around here. But contracts? Does she mean Contingency Contracts?

"Contracts?"

"Well, how else do you think we get fed?"

"Fair point. I take it that getting jobs for everyone wouldn't put enough food on the table." I figured Victoria's economy was in the red as of now.

_"I probably should hide my bank account..." _I didn't like hiding things from Glasgow this early, but I didn't really have a choice.

"Bingo. Besides, contracts are easier to pull off. Any person that might be a viable threat is no match for Indra. Speaking of that, she beat up like ten people today."

_"Man, she's really confident in Indra's abilities... I don't blame her. Wait until she sees Siege..." _I chuckled inwardly, making sure to hide that chuckle, as I knew nothing good would come from Morgan seeing it.

"But what about the enemies that have firearms? What about the casters? Surely they aren't that easy to take down."

"Of course not. They aren't easy to take down, but very few enemies these days actually have ranged capabilities. Still, for the few cases where there are enemies with ranged attacks, we have snipers of our own. Dan, for example."

Morgan pointed to the Vouivre, who was talking to one of the Kurantas. He had white hair, yellow eyes, and was quite short. He also had blue horns, and a black tail. He seemed to be pretty content showing off what appeared to be a Sniper. It looked like a DSR-50.

"He's pretty quiet most of the time, but people get along with him really well. I should mention he's a very good strategist. Almost as good as me!" Morgan seemed pretty happy with being the best strategist around.

"I take it he's good at arts assimilation? I mean, he's holding a Sniper Rifle."

"Yeah. He's really talented with that Rifle. He never misses with it as long as he has a clear shot. He can also create EMP's too. And I shouldn't forget about our other Sniper, Dina. She's the one talking to Dan."

Dina was the same height as Indra, with blue eyes, and black hair. She had black ears and a black tail. She was showing off her crossbow to Dan.

"Dina's our AOE Sniper. She's also pretty talented in arts assimilation, as she can practically make it rain arrows. She can also fire from up close if she needs to."

"So those two take out all of the enemies that have ranged weapons, while everyone else deals with the others."

"Yep. That's the idea. Although I may use different plans depending on the situation. Coming up with plans would be my strong suit."

Based on what I was hearing, I started to think ahead. Dan and Dina both seem to have some insane abilities that outshine some, if not most of the canon operators.

_"Why did we never see them in canon? Something bad must've happened at some point."_

There were many possibilities, but life didn't give me any more time to think about it.

"Do you play chess at all?" Morgan asked me, probably picking up that I got lost in thought.

I smirked. "And if I said I was a very strong player?"

Something in my body clicked, and I thought I saw a somewhat dark red aura emanating from myself, but it disappeared immediately.

_"Was that real? I haven't seen any aura to date... But I highly doubt my mind was playing tricks on me..." _Once again, my thoughts were interrupted, and I was given no time to think about the matter.

"Then I'd have to test that. I'm really good at it too. Still, Indra teases me about it all the time, and the only person who can give me a decent game is Dan..." Morgan looked down, and her left ear started twitching.

I knew that feeling all too well. When you're too good at something, and there's no one around to give you a challenge.

"You know what? When we get to the base, are you down for a game? Just a warning though, I haven't been beaten in a very long time."

"Are you sure you can give me a challenge?" Morgan had a skeptical look on her face. It seemed as if someone had previously challenged her, promising to give Morgan a hard time, but failed miserably in doing so.

"Well, my most recent chess game had a 99.3% accuracy rate when it was analyzed by an engine, after rating every move I made on a scale of zero to one-hundred. So, how's that for qualification?"

"Interesting..." Morgan was visibly smiling now. She seemed really excited.

After a few seconds though, she turned to me with a threatening glare. "Just know this. If you happen to be a pushover, I'll have Indra beat the ever-living shit out of you. Anyways, here we are."

Just ahead of Morgan and I, stood a rather large old building. It didn't look too bad on the outside, which made me wonder about the origins of this building, and why it was in the slums. It didn't seem like something that belonged in the slums.

Entering the building, I noticed it was rather nice and spacious inside.

_"Wow. For some gangsters, they certainly keep the place looking nice. A shame they'll end up leaving this place when Siege shows up."_

However, before I could look around any further, I was pulled aside by Morgan, who seemed anxious to start the chess game I promised her.

Morgan brought me into a somewhat large room, which had a chess table in the middle of the room, and a bunch of other furniture, along with different drawings and maps on the wall.

"I'll let you decide whether we play normal, or timed chess, since I'm the challenger."

"Let's play best of three. Start with a non-timed chess match, then a five minute timed game, and one bullet game. I'll play white for the first two rounds. You can have white for the bullet round. Sound good?"

Morgan made her way to the table, and sat down on the right side, which had the white pieces.

"Sure. That's fine with me. I prefer playing black anyway." I sat down across from Morgan.

"Hm... what should I open with... I'll go with pawn e4." Morgan moved the pawn in front of her king up two squares.

She seemed happy with her opening move, but I had already decided to play this game offensively.

"Pawn d5." I moved the pawn in front of my queen up two squares. Morgan seemed quite surprised at my opening move.

"Scandinavian Defense? That's an interesting opening, but a decent one nonetheless."

As the game continued, it seemed that I had the upper hand. I was plus two, as I had won a knight in exchange for a pawn.

"Crap..." Morgan was trying to find a way out of her current position, as her current formation was scattered.

"Check." I captured one of Morgan's rooks, performing a queen sacrifice. "That's game over, it's a forced mate in seven moves."

When I said that, she looked at me with bewildered expression, then looked back at the board, trying to figure out what the next seven moves would be.

"Forced mate in seven? You thought that far ahead!? That's Insane!"

It was at this point in time that I noticed Dan standing at the doorway of the room. His jaw was on the floor.

"Wait. Morgan lost?" Dan spoke.

"Well, we still have two more games to play, but if I win one more, then yeah, Morgan loses, even if she wins the third game."

"You have no idea how long I've been trying to beat Morgan for. I just can't seem to stop her plans once she puts them in motion."

"Your name is Dan, right? I'm Lunar, nice to meet you. Once these next two games are over, I'll show you a few things. Sound good?"

"Uh... yeah. That's fine with me. Nice to meet you too." Dan seemed to lack some confidence. It wasn't a surprise to me though, he seemed like the type to keep to himself. However, Dan came up close to the chessboard to get a better view.

"Alright, let's get into game two..." Morgan seemed more quiet. She was trying a lot harder this time. I also noticed that she was exerting a light brown shade of aura.

_"Huh. Seems like she's gotten serious now."_

Morgan's seriousness made itself known pretty early in the match. Her moves were sharper, and harder to see through.

"I don't think I've ever seen Morgan get this serious before... It's pretty scary..." Dan whispered to me.

"No kidding. I can see her aura now. She's going for broke this game." I whispered back, while still watching the board.

This time, the only thing I managed to score was an extra pawn, which was difficult to get, as I had to give up a pawn before I could win back two pawns.

Eventually, I forced a queen exchange, and we hit the endgame. Each one of us had a rook, but I had six pawns to Morgan's five pawns. We played it out, and I had a winning endgame.

"Jeez. You're too good. I resign." The aura around Morgan dissipated. Even though she lost, she seemed satisfied.

I was satisfied with myself, even though I barely scraped out a win that game. But hey, a win is a win.

"Hey Morgan. Just a tip. A single pawn can be the difference between winning and losing. Sometimes giving up a pawn to accelerate the development of your pieces can pay you back in spades."

"I see that. That pawn sacrifice was a really good play. Man, I'm beat. I might hit the sack early today."

Just then, a certain someone decided that now was the best time to enter the room.

"Oi! Who wants to go out for some drinks!? Huh? What the fuck is going on here? It feels like somethin' intense."

_"Indra has some really good instincts. Noted."_

I was about to say something, but Dan answered Indra before I could say anything. "You could say that 30 times and it would still be an understatement!"

Indra walked up to the chess table, and Morgan was the second person to say something.

"Hey Boss. I think I'll pass on the drinks. The game I just had with Lunar was exhausting." Morgan yawned right after that statement.

"I don't blame you honestly. You really went for the win there."

"Jeez, ya must of had one hell of a fuckin' game to be tired. Did ya win at least?" At this point, both Dan and I were wondering why Indra wasn't teasing everyone in the room.

"I wish... but Lunar is by far the toughest opponent I've ever faced. In fact, he should be the lead strategist for Glasgow."

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there. I haven't even been here for half a day yet, and your appointing me as lead strategist!? This is a chess match, not a real situation! Besides, aren't you worried I'll betray you guys?"

"Nah. You don't strike me as the type. But if you insist that we're rushing things, then you can be my assistant strategist."

"That sits a bit better with me, and I already know you won't take no for an answer. I accept."

"Cool, I'm off to sleep. Meet me here tomorrow morning so I can show you the plan for the VGS raid." Morgan was about to walk out of the room, but Dan interrupted her.

"You mean tomorrow at noon, right? We all know you're THE heavy sleeper in this building..."

_"Seriously? Good to know..."_

"Let's be real Morgan, I'd back ya up in a lot of situations, but I can't really defend ya there."

Morgan Sighed. "Busted..."

"Alright. I'll meet you here at noon then, and we can go over whatever you had in mind."

Morgan left the room, and quite frankly, I felt like turning in for the day as well. It was pretty late.

"Well? What about you Dan?"

Dan was the first one to respond again. "I'll go."

I was wondering what was going to happen to me. "Do I even get a choice?"

"Hah. Nope. You're coming with us whether you like it or not. So, it'll just be the three of us." I probably should've expected that Indra liked to drink.

Wait. How old are these two anyways? My main concern is Dan, as he seems a bit younger than me.

Is this even legal? Ah, fuck it. In a world like this, it doesn't really matter...

* * *

**Another Long A/N: **

**Alright. This chapter took too long to write. Don't worry, there are many different reasons for this. Lots of IRL reasons, like graduation. Also, my many misconceptions of which I had to fix, on this chapter and previous chapters. **

**A couple things to mention:**

**First off, the two new OC's. We didn't see much of Dina, but we did see Dan quite a bit in this chapter. Dan is kind of shy, and doesn't talk much, unless it's something he wants to talk about. He's good at chess, and his main strength is his Originium Arts. He has a very similar skillset to Glaucus.**

**We also got to see a lot of Morgan this chapter, and we got some Indra too.**

**So, in regards to the ideas, I figured I'd bring some chess action in to this Fanfic. (I mean, there is a rook on the main screen of the game, so how could I not include it?) **

**Now, I am aware that when Siege led Glasgow, the gang never stayed in one place for very long. However, this is still Indra and Morgan leading Glasgow, so I figured they would still have a base of operations, at least until Siege shows up.**

**Anyways, Lunar is also proficient at chess. Super proficient. Morgan is also a strong player, ****but she doesn't quite measure up to Lunar. Morgan now looks up to Lunar to a certain degree, due to the fact that she lost after going for broke. As a result, Lunar earned himself the position of assistant strategist (Even after Lunar was reluctant to take it).**

**I personally liked the idea of someone exerting aura at specific times, so I added that. We also got to see a glimpse of Lunar's aura too.**

**And now, Lunar is being dragged to yet another location.**

**So. Like before, I'll try to get a chapter out as soon as I can, and NOT TAKE 2 MONTHS.**

**As usual, thanks for reading, self isolate, and don't catch Covid-19.**


	5. 5

**The Review Section!**

**Artyom-Dreizehn: **Glad you liked it! I believe this is some point at around early 1094. (After the Kazdel Civil war, and before the Doctor's rescue mission, assuming the doctor went missing in 1093, of course.)

I totally agree that there is a lot of Capitalism and Communism. Bagpipe isn't in this chapter, but she will be making an appearance soon... Thanks for the Review, and I hope you like this chapter as well!

**TegamiBachi (Both of your Reviews XD): **Glad you liked both of the chapters. Yeah, the chess game was an interesting touch, and I might throw in a few more for future chapters. As for Lunar, I'm glad you like him! He's got a lot on his mind, so he's trying to make the best of his situation. As for his fighting style, I have some plans for that (No Spoilers today XD). Anyways, there's another fight scene in this chapter, and a couple of new characters. (2 OC's and a Canon Character.) Thanks for the Review, and I hope this chapter is also to your liking!

**Hero of Justice Roxas: **Glad you liked the chapter! Lunar's trying his best not to be a hindrance at this point, using whatever he can to get an edge. I'm glad I'm doing a decent job on character development, as I'm still quite new to it.

As for the OC's, I plan to bring in more of them, some of them being more important than others. Dan is an outcast character with a lot of potential. He has abilities that someone of his race shouldn't have. Obviously, there's a backstory there, but that's for a later chapter. :3

But I will say you are right to have high expectations for him. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well!

**XianYun: **Glad you enjoyed it! I might be slow, but intend to keep writing! :3

**Naga986, AyakiTz: **Fear not, your update is here!

**On to the Chapter!**

Chapter 5: A Cold One

* * *

Indra, Dan and I walked through the streets of Victoria. It was a dark rainy day, but that didn't seem to stop the ancients of Victoria from doing what they needed to do.

At this point, it was somewhat crowded, as we were no longer in the slums. But I couldn't help but notice the various looks that Indra was receiving from the other ancients that passed us by.

Dan seemed to have caught on to what I was thinking. "Indra is fairly well known around here. She's pretty infamous." He whispered to me.

"Yeah, I see that. So is she a regular at a specific pub or something? Surely she won't just walk into a random place and drag us in there."

"No, she does regular at a few pubs. Although, she would totally walk into a random pub and start something."

I facepalmed at that. "Oi. The hell are you two talking about?" Indra, who had been ahead of us, turned around.

"Uhhh... n-nothing..." Dan stuttered.

"Nothing important anyways." I calmly answered, covering for Dan. "So, where's this place we're headed to?"

"It's not too far away. Anyways, you both are about to meet someone pretty fuckin' special."

_"Special, she says... I have a bad feeling about this..."_

"Care to specify?" I asked, not really sure how this was going to go.

"I'll let ya see for yourselves." Indra didn't give us any clues. But, she wasn't wrong. This person was rather interesting.

Walking into the pub after Indra, we made our way straight to the bar, where Indra sat down on the leftmost barstool. I sat to the right of Indra, and Dan took a seat on my right.

The bar had a comfortable atmosphere to it, it was pretty spacious, and it was futuristic looking. There was some music playing too. It was empty in the bar, but it didn't stop me from enjoying the music.

_"Ahh... Dubstep. I could jam to this all day."_

"Well... If it isn't our friendly neighbourhood tomboy gangster. What's good?"

I was snapped back to reality when someone I didn't recognize spoke. He was the same height as myself, he had dark green hair, and he was what looked like a fallen Sankta. He looked like he was in his late thirties, and I couldn't see any signs of Oripathy.

"Judas! I brought two mates with me for a drink. How's ya business going? Has the Notorial Hall still been trying to get ya?"

"Hah. Please. I'll never see the end of the various Executors they've sent for me." Judas replied.

"Just like the tanned one I beat the shit out of the other day." Indra had a pretty big smile on her face.

"Now hold on a second. You beat up an Executor? Like a Notarial Hall representative?" I asked, as this was news to me.

"Fuck yeah I did! He was a tough motherfucker though. Definitely gave me a tough time." Indra then turned her head to Judas. "Anyways, Judas! These two to my right are my mates, Lunar and Dan."

"Nice to meet you." I held a hand out over the bar for a handshake, which Judas took.

"You're pretty polite for a gangster."

"Nah. I'm just more chill. Although, I still drop my fair share of fucks and shits every now and then." That earned a chuckle from Judas.

"Uh... Dan." Dan followed my example, and went for a handshake, which Judas also took. "Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure. Anyways, what shall I get you three for drinks? On me, of course."

"I'll take the strongest thing you've got!" Indra said confidently.

"Indra, there's a VGS raid tomorrow. That probably isn't the best idea." I reminded her.

"Ah fuck. We can't go doin' that can we. Alrighty then, I'll just take some beer then, whatever you've got."

"I'll just have a coke." Dan said.

"I'll also take a coke. I could use some caffeine to be honest with you."

"Come on. Really? Another coke fan? You gotta be shittin' me. At least get something alcoholic!" An Irritated Indra was not an Indra I wanted to deal with.

"Alright, fine. Put some Rum in that coke."

I thought about challenging Indra to an alcohol tolerance competition, but decided against it, as I was currently still a bit tired, and more alcohol would just make me sleepier. Not to mention the VGS raid was also a pretty good reason not to start any drinking contests.

"Um... I'll have some beer as well then."

"Ha! Much better! You heard em' Judas!"

"Ok. Just give me a few seconds." Judas went to get our drinks.

"What's this about beating up an Executor? Did you save Judas or something? He did say that the drinks were on him."

"Yeah! It happened a few about a few weeks ago. He was bein' chased by an Executor, when he ran into me. He asked me for help, promising free drinks for me and any mates I bring with me, so I helped him out." Indra explained.

"Makes sense. But why would the Executors be after him? Besides the fact that he pointed a gun at one of his own kind, of course."

"I really don't know, but if ya asked him, I'm pretty sure he'd tell ya. He's pretty open about that type of stuff. The Notarial Hall's been trying to hunt him down for a while now."

"Alright, here are your drinks." Judas came over to us with a tray of drinks in one hand, using the other hand to place the drinks down in front of us.

"So Judas, what's the story with the executors trying to assassinate you?"

"It's a long story. Do you want the short version, or the long one?"

"We have time. I know people would often ask for the short version, but I'll go with the moderate version."

"Hm... ok then. Normally, the Notarial Hall is fair in terms of judgement. However, they just don't seem to understand the concept of self-defence. I... have a son. He was seven at the time when the incident happened." Judas seemed to tense up when he mentioned his son.

"My son and I were attacked by a gang in Laterano. They took my belongings, and then they threatened to take my son. The moment one of them laid a hand on my son, I pulled out my gun, and shot him at point blank. The rest of them took off. I thought that it would be over after that. But it wasn't." Judas continued.

"The authorities showed up at my doorstep, and I was taken into custody. They then put me on trial, where I was sentenced to death. Not only for pointing my gun at another Sankta, but also for-"

"Finishing the job." I finished it for him.

"Nobody believed my claims of self-Defense. So, I got locked up in prison, to await execution. Of course, I wasn't about to sit around and wait for it to happen, so with some help from various friends and a few other inmates, I escaped prison, and the country soon after."

_"I imagine escaping prison in these times wouldn't be too difficult, but still..."_

"So you came here with your son?" Dan asked.

"I did. He's all I have left. I started this bar, and I've been defending myself against the various Executors they've sent, all while making a living for myself. Although, the last Executor they sent was tougher than the previous ones, so I have Indra here to thank for saving my life." I thought that the kid might have a mother, but I chose not to ask.

"Your welcome, mate." Indra took a rather large swing of her beer. "Ahh. That hits the spot!" She slammed the mug down on the bar.

"So Judas. How many Executors have they sent so far?" Ignoring Indra's drinking habits, I continued asking questions.

"Hmm..." Judas scratched his chin. "To give you an estimate, I'd say around sixteen. All of them until the last one were pretty weak.

"You've defended yourself against sixteen of them on separate occasions. I don't doubt they're pissed that it's taking so long for someone to kill you off." I continued.

"That means they're going to send someone who they KNOW will finish the job. I would be surprised if they sent anyone other than a higher up Executor."

"But that means... We would be in a bad spot if they send someone who's too strong..." Dan finished.

"Which is why we would need all four of us. Then... maybe... just maybe we would be able to fend off an attacker. I personally can't do much, but I'll try."

"Well, don't worry about it for now. I can manage." Judas replied. However, even though Judas said that, I wasn't reassured at all.

"Well, my main worry is that someone is already here, watching... waiting for the right moment to attack. And I'm not about to leave a kid's only parent to die, even if he killed someone else in self-defence."

"Yeah. I agree with that, mate. That wouldn't sit very well with me." Not a sentence I thought I'd hear Indra say, but alas, she said it.

"Not everyday that someone predicts your actions."

My blood ran cold when I heard that sentence. Dan, Indra, Judas and I all looked at the entrance of the bar. A figure, or rather, a Sankta stood at the door. The moment he received our attention, he addressed Judas.

"I am Rafael, an Elite Executor. The Notarial Hall has decided your fate. You cannot avoid it. So come quietly, and do not make this difficult. I am allowed to kill you should you resist." The weird device attached to his halo, the small cracks in his darker wings, and the monotone manner of speaking gave it away.

_"So this is an Executor..." _This wasn't a sight I was used to, as It was my first time seeing one in person. He had black hair, and tanned skin.

Judas was frightened. As was Dan, and even Indra was slightly intimidated by Rafael. I could see the grey aura Rafael gave off, and the intensity was nothing to sneeze at. I didn't like the look of the dual wield pistols he had strapped to his sides either.

Nobody said a word. It would've normally been completely silent, if it weren't for the dubstep that was still playing.

I eventually decided that I would be the first to break the tension in the room, and try to stop the upcoming fight that even I knew was inevitable. Before that though, I took a gulp of my coke, and placed it down on the bar. I looked outside for moment to realize that it had started raining.

"Look. It's been a long day. This is a place for drinking, and friendly conversations. Not for killing, it's just unethical." I stood up, and turned to face Rafael.

"Killing a fellow Sankta with one's own guardian gun is also unethical. And it is an action that cannot go without a punishment."

"From what I hear, it wasn't an action, but a reaction, caused by the actions of the one who was shot. Besides, what's the point in chasing him down? He isn't bothering Laterano in any way, shape or form. He has a son, who won't have anywhere to go if you kill him."

I continued. "Also, how the hell is a Notarial Hall Representative allowed to come to Victoria and arrest someone?"

"Judas is a citizen of Laterano. We are allowed to take him back to Laterano to answer for his crimes. As for the crime, there is no proof that his action was a reaction. And the Notarial Hall has spoken. He is to be taken back to Laterano to await execution, and his son will be taken to an orphanage."

"There probably was proof, but you were just too stupid to find it. Or, you didn't care enough to actually look." I stated what was on my mind.

"Your opinions do not matter to me. What I have stated is what will happen."

"You mean... That's what you think will happen. However, you are very naive to think that everything will go according to your plan."

When I spoke that sentence, Rafael looked at me like I had a death wish, and he began to exert even more aura. However, I wasn't fazed, and I continued speaking.

"Besides, I also know of another Fallen Sankta, who you Executors have completely given up on... I believe her name was... Mostima, was it?" Yes, I actually just played the canon knowledge card. Rafael was slightly shocked.

I was rather proud of myself for getting an Executor to show emotion, even if it was barely visible.

"What's wrong? Is that something the people aren't supposed to know?" I was screwing with him right now, and I was aware of it.

"How do you know about that?" He seemed calm, although I could tell he wasn't, as he wasn't exerting nearly as much aura as he was earlier.

"And why the fuck would I tell you the answer to that?" I was smirking now. I knew I was winning the verbal battle.

_"This is the greatest plannnnnn!"_

"Alright Rafael... What will you do..?" I looked him dead in the eyes, not daring to break eye contact. I appeared threatening on the outside, but I was risking quite a lot here.

_"Please. Don't go through with it. Walk away."_

However, luck seemed to be the bitch of the century. Even after everything that happened in the last couple of hours, luck still wasn't helping me out.

I really didn't want be nailed in stomach. But, that's exactly what happened. AGAIN. AND IT HURT. The fact that I got nailed there three times by Indra just hours ago didn't help. But the worst part? There was more power to it than Indra's punch.

"AGH!" I grunted loudly in pain, as I was launched backwards by the sheer force of the punch. But before I could crash into something, I was caught by Indra.

"This motherfucker needs to be taught a bloody lesson." Indra said in a threatening yet excited tone. I looked up, getting a look at Rafael's stance. It was obvious that he was using Karate, or something very similar to it. Some sort of Laterano martial arts or something?

Indra retracted her outstretched arm, and made her way over to Rafael.

"Lunar. There's no point in getting between them." Dan spoke.

"Yeah... ok..." I took my seat right next to Dan, while still gripping my stomach.

"If things get dicey for Indra, I'll hop in and help. And are you alright? That looked painful."

"It was..." I muttered, as I turned my head to the action once more.

"It's unfortunate that your friend was all bark and no bite after that much talk. Are you at least going to put up a fight?"

_"This is what it feels like to be weak? I hate this feeling. I can't do or say anything to refute what he said."_

"Fuck. I could be askin' you the same thing. Your friend from a few days ago didn't put up much of a fight either. I've been itchin' for a good fight for a while now." Indra got into her boxing stance.

"Then. Let's begin." Rafael and Indra stared at each other for a while, neither of them wanting to make the first move. Those seconds felt like minutes, and the rain hitting the pavement outside was only adding to that effect.

Surprisingly, Rafael made the first move, opting for a straight kick with his right foot aimed directly at Indra's head. Indra sidestepped the kick and immediately went for a right hook aimed a Rafael's face, which was parried.

Rafael threw two separate punches at Indra, which she blocked, although not without being pushed back. Rafael then aimed a kick at Indra's stomach, which made it's mark. Indra was pushed back by the force of the kick.

From my view, she didn't seem too fazed by the kick she just took. But Rafael wasn't even close to letting up yet. In fact, he was just warming up.

He threw a double roundhouse kick with his right foot, with the first strike aimed at the left side of Indra's mid section, and the second strike aimed at Indra's head. Indra blocked both of these using her left arm.

They were trading blows, but unlike my fight with Indra, I could tell that she was actually trying. Her movements were much faster, and far more precise.

"Wow... They're really going at it..." Dan said in awe.

"Yeah. Although, it looks like Indra's struggling a bit. We might need some backup."

"What backup do we have? There's only the three of us here." Judas spoke.

"The worst part is that I doubt I'd be able to do any real damage to Rafael. Also, the bar will get destroyed at this rate." I stated.

Looking back at the fight, Indra had managed to get Rafael into a chokehold, but even I knew that a chokehold wouldn't work. Rafael elbowed Indra in the stomach a few times, got out of the chokehold, and landed a clean chop to Indra's neck.

Indra was knocked onto one of the tables, and Rafael went for a classic Karate chop, which Indra narrowly avoided, as Rafael's hand went through the futuristic looking table, breaking it.

_"Did he just successfully karate chop through metal?"_

"I'm going in. Indra needs help." Dan ran over to help Indra with the fight. Unfortunately, he didn't bring his rifle with him to the bar, so he couldn't use it.

"Hey, Judas. Is there anyone you can call at this point? Obviously we can't call the authorities. That wouldn't help, since Rafael was given permission for this." I looked at him.

"Well... I'm supposed to be receiving a package in a few minutes, that's actually why I kept the bar open for this long..."

"AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO SAY ANYTHING!?" But before I could continue, I was interrupted.

"**SUNDERED SOUL!" **Indra screamed, charging her fist, as aura exploded around it.

**"CIRCUIT PULSE!" **Dan screamed, following up with a move of his own.

Raphael didn't seem to mind much, even though he was about to be hit with two high power attacks.

However, what no one knew... was that he was going to take 3 attacks.

"**Key of Chronology." **

"GET DOWN!" Off of instinct, I tackled Judas to ground, behind the bar.

A shockwave erupted throughout the bar. Judas and I stayed down and waited for a bit.

_"What the hell happened? Two high power attacks... No, wait."_

I looked up, and what I saw shocked me. The shockwave looked like it had slowed down. In fact, everything looked like it slowed down. Raphael had fallen to the ground, and was unconscious.

As for Indra and Dan, they seemed totally worn out, but they were fine for the most part. I concluded that Dan's attack must've lowered the damage both he and Indra took.

However, that was all in the back of my mind. Currently, my mind was focused on only one thing... Or rather, person.

Standing at the entrance, was another fallen Sankta, except unlike Judas, she had 2 horns, long blue hair, and blue eyes that could stare into someone's soul with ease.

She was holding a white staff in her right hand, and a cup in her left hand. I noticed another staff on her back, but I didn't get a clear look at it. I also noticed the package on the ground next to her.

I knew exactly who this was. Hell, anyone would. This was none other than Mostima herself, showing her trademark smile, and emitting her Ominous aura. However, even though she caught the attention of everyone left in the bar, the only person who she was looking at... was me.

_"I really hope she didn't hear that conversation with Rafael... Or I'm so fucked."_

* * *

**Long A/N: A wild Mostima has appeared! After all of the chaos. Well, this is the world of Terra, so it's pretty chaotic a lot of the time.**

**This chapter had a lot of character interaction, and two new OC's, Judas and Rafael. We even had another fight scene, mainly between Indra and Rafael.**

**Poor Lunar, still being unable to do much, although that'll change pretty soon, as he isn't the biggest fan of being branded as "weak". That doesn't sit very well with him. But at the moment, he's got more pressing issues to deal with.**

**As for Judas and Rafael, I have future plans for them, and this definitely won't be the last time you see them.**

**Mostima. One of my favourite characters in Arknights, (And one of my best operators, E2 Level 62. XD) she has a very interesting personality, and Lunar was bound to run into her at some point. So why not now? (I hope I haven't stepped outside of canon.)**

**And as for Siege, she's just around the corner from appearing...**

**Lastly, there are a few references in this chapter. Hopefully you were to spot them!**

**September 22nd, I finally have finished this chapter. I definitely wanted this done earlier. However, I've been busy with a lot of stuff, mainly College related (I'm in College now!). So I haven't had a lot of spare time on my hands. Still, I _don't_ plan on abandoning this story anytime soon, even though I might be rather slow. That being said, thank you all for reading, and feel free to drop a review!**

**So as usual, stay safe, self-isolate, and try not to catch the son of a bitch that is Covid-19. **


End file.
